The Black Sisters Chronicles: Bellatrix the Eldest
by YoungDeatheater1
Summary: Bellatrix is happily living her life until her parents thrust a new husband onto her. What will happen to the young couple in the future. The story of the war told from Bellatrix's point of view.


**Chapter 1- The Black Sisters**

You may sometimes wonder how such an innocent young girl could turn into the most feared witch alive. His last and best lieutenant. That's what you hear them say anyway. Bellatrix liked to think of it that way. She enjoyed her life, she had money, elegant clothes and of course, she was superior to those of the outside world. Untouchable, almost.

Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were always a close-knit group and they liked it that way. Just those three to wander the grounds of Black Manor during the summer months. It always was extremely hot but they had their very expensive but awful dresses Druella used to force upon them. Talk about little house on the prairie sort of thing. It made her sick. Narcissa liked it however, but that's her personality.

This one particular day the three sisters were wandering the grounds in the 'cute' white and cream dresses that Bellatrix absolutely despised. It was the hottest day of the year and despite her many complaints, she was not allowed to walk around in something a little less frilly. Bella, Narcissa and Andromeda were heading to their usual spot by the massive lake that took up the majority of the grounds. They sat down under the shade of the willow tree and a warm breeze blew through their hair. "Respectable pureblood girls are never allowed to have a tan. You know that perfectly well and you have since you were born," Bellatrix replied to Narcissa's complaints sharply. Just to show her who had authority in the group. Bellatrix is the eldest sister. Their mother was always telling her to keep the other two under control, it wasn't them she had to worry about, Bella was the bad influence but at least she knew my boundaries. Everyone in the household had to live by the three main rules, one, always treat parents with respect, especially father. Two, never let the outside world know about personal lives. It will ruin the family's image. Finally three, a young girl must always be submissive amongst pure blooded males.

Moving on, the three sisters took their usual spot in the shade and Bellatrix lies down and inhales the fresh country air. The day passed quickly and soon enough they heard the screeches of Druella's harsh tone calling each of them in for dinner. "Have you heard such a voice?" The remark came from Andromeda and both sisters turn around in shock at their sister's abruptness. "Andy! I should certainly keep my mouth shut around you!" Bellatrix replied as she let out a slight cackle. Soon enough all three sisters were seated at the dining table with their mother staring blankly at the other end. All four of them waited for the arrival of the only man of the house, Cygnus. He usually was never late but on this day he arrived seated at the table 10 minutes late. The mighty apparition pop broke the uncomfortable silence all of the ladies were sitting in and Druella cleared her throat. "Darling… May I ask where you have been?" Druella asks as politely and quietly as possible, scared he would be in a bad mood but Cygnus simply gives her a charming smile. "I shall tell you all after dinner in a family meeting," he replies cheerfully and orders the elves to bring in the courses, each more extravagant than the last and each richer in taste. The family dines until they are almost full to the brim like every night at the manor and that is only a casual dinner.

Eventually the whole family sit back in their seat, Druella even managing it with her tightly laced corset on. "Girls off you go upstairs; I need to talk to your father about why he was late today." Druella chirped and clapped her hands to send them away. With great effort the sisters dragged themselves from the table, Bellatrix being especially groggy and all three trailed to Bellatrix's room. It was a gorgeous room that both sisters were jealous of. The room was draped with deep green fabric, each trimmed with black lace. The room was very influenced by Victorian pure bloods and all Bellatrix longed for was her very first corset.

As the parents talked, the Black sisters wandered around the room in an awkward silence. The conversation wasn't flowing and Bellatrix was keeping her concentration on Narcissa's tendency to fidget with items around the room. Occasionally you heard the odd, "put that down!" or "Leave it alone Cissy," from Bellatrix who was extremely protective over her belongings. The middle sister was the complete opposite however. Andromeda sat obediently on the bed, too scared to even touch anything in case it broke. Then se would be in huge trouble from Bella who could pack a nasty punch.

Eventually, the girls heard the familiar clicking steps of their mother's heels wandering up the stairs. It was always the same sequence, the sequence that had all three sisters rush into positions that would look natural enough for their mother to not become suspicious. This time however she looked cheerful and almost bounced into the room but she managed to keep her composure. "Bellatrix this involves you mostly but we would like you all to hear what your father and I have to say," Druella chirped excitedly and ushered all three girls out of the room and into the drawing room. On the way down, Narcissa laced her fingers with Bellatrix's. She was always scared in case she would get punished, causing her to become overly clingy.

As the girls entered and took their place, Bellatrix sat up straight to please her father, not wanting his good mood to fathom into annoyance. "Well, Bellatrix…" Cygnus began first, a large smile spread across his face, "I have some good news for you. Your mother and I, well we have found you a perfect husband for you to spread the pure blood race." His smile grew wider but Bellatrix's eyes widened, she was only 17! 'I can't marry yet!' She thought to herself as she tried to control the shocked yet angry look growing on her face. There was a temper tantrum on its way as she stood up to try and defend her rights. Druella spotted he look almost instantly and shooed the other girls out of the room before anyone could get hurt. "Now, now Bellatrix! This is for your own good darling. Calm down, dear!" She pleads her daughter but nothing worked. Suddenly Bellatrix let out all the physical strength she could muster up, throwing all sorts of objects around the room while screaming.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" Cygnus roared as her daughter was in mid throw. "You need to calm down. You're marrying Rodolphus Lestrange and that. is. final."


End file.
